An ongoing concern with correctional facilities is the ever present risk of impromptu weapons fashioned by inmates. Such can include not only silverware or other obvious objects, but also other unexpected materials. Another problem in managing inmate populations is the requirement of providing storage for the inmates personal possessions and the safety issues such may raise.
One known storage locker solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,566, to Russell, teaches a storage locker having a bottom and a pair of end walls secured to the bottom. A back wall is secured to the bottom and to the pair of end walls. An angle iron member is secured to the pair of end walls and a locker door is pivotally secured to the angle iron member. The storage locker may be secured to a bed in a prison cell.
Other references in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,596, to Copeland, which teaches a bed frame or combined bed frame for storage compartment having side rails with extension end bars for adapting the bed frame to different length and width beds and provided with attaching plates to secure any head and foot boards thereto, for use without end boards, legs are provided in the same end assembly with caster wheels for support of the bed frame independently of any head or foot boards. Lateral supports including projections adjustably opposing one another from the corresponding ends of the side rails and entering into the end assemblies to provide a rigid construction. Extension members adjustably interconnecting the projections forming the drawer guides for the storage drawers to provide the full lateral supports for the bed frame.
Finally U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,816, to Zriny, discloses a tri-fold lid storage box which enables the user to convert available storage space underneath a bed into usable storage. The storage box is comprised of a separate box and lid, the box having a triple reinforced front panel for pulling the box outward, the lid having a specially designed lid which can fold back either ⅓, ⅔ or be completely removed. The lid is also removably attached to the storage box and is specially designed so the user may lock the lid into the ⅔ open position so that the user can view and manipulate the contents of the box without having to hold the lid open. The boxes are specially dimensioned so that they fully utilize the storage space available underneath a standard size bed.